


all of life's broken dreams

by joshiesfreckles



Series: All hours of the Night // Joshler Fluff [1]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Another Empty Bottle, Cute, Cute Ending, Drunk confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Gay, Josh loves Tyler, Katy McAllister, Kisses in the rain, Kissing in the Rain, LGBTQ, Lowkey love this one, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One of My Favorites, Rain, drunk, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, tipsy, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, tyler loves josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: It's raining, Josh loves Tyler and Tyler loves Josh.





	all of life's broken dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiddlyDanielHowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddlyDanielHowell/gifts).



> this may be literally my favorite joshler fluff or fluff i've written, its so cute tbh and i hope you all like it as well. the title may be from a depressing song but dont be fooled sisters

[Title Song - Another Empty Bottle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iXpRXHO3dg)

 

* * *

 

 

“Josh!” Tyler laughs, spinning and stumbling as he nearly trips in a puddle. Josh laughs drunkenly, grabbing Tyler’s wrists and ignoring the soaked hair that blocks his vision slightly. His clothes stick to his body, they feel tight against his skin but Tyler’s laughing - he’s smiling and giggling and spinning with Josh and that’s all he can think about. They’re spinning, together, grabbing each other’s wrists and the rain doesn’t affect the grip.

There’s a yell, a small squeal and Tyler lets go, they spin and the alcohol they drank makes their minds only slightly fuzzy. Just enough that they’re stumbling, just enough that they’re distracted by each other, just enough that it keeps all bad thoughts and emotions out for the time being and  _ just enough  _ that they’ll still remember everything in the morning.

The streetlights by the side of the empty parking lot they’re in seem too bright for the situation, but they’re weirdly alright because they’re highlighting Tyler’s face  _ perfectly.  _ His honey skin glows in the yellow light, rain falling on his flushed cheeks and his laugh echos into the night. It’s a sound Josh loves more than himself, more than the sound of thousands of echos of their names in an arena. Josh can’t even remember how long they’ve been friends at this point, his brain is a little too fuzzy.

The small tingle in his body - both from the cold and from the few drinks he’s had - makes him feel alive, that and Tyler as he stumbles and crashes into Josh’s chest. He knocks them backwards, they both laugh and they go down onto the pavement with an  _ oof,  _ Josh doesn’t think about the pain he’s gonna feel in his spine from the impact later. Tyler’s skin is wet, it’s slick with rain and his hair is sticking to his forwards.

His drunken smile catches Josh’s eyes, Josh smiles back and it’s real, it’s nice and he’s happy. Tyler giggles and climbs into Josh’s lap, Josh wraps his wet arms around his best friends waist, small rocks digging into his legs from the ground below him. Tyler leans against him, his echoing laughter dying down as Josh lays his head on Tyler’s shoulder, wet cheek pressing against the wet white shirt that stuck to Tyler’s skin.

It’s such a sweet moment, the sound of rain crashing down onto the gravel of the parking lot was loud and Tyler was out of breath, tilting his head up to the sky and just  _ feeling,  _ feeling Josh’s arms around his waist, the clothing sticking to his body, feeling the rain hit his face. Josh breathed in slowly, Tyler’s drowned out yet still there scent filling his nose and his arms twitched every now and then when the small droplets of water hit his skin.

Tyler just smiles and giggles, looking down at Josh who’s looking up at him with an adoring smile. It’s so loving, Josh loves Tyler and maybe it’s that he’s a little drunk but Tyler loves Josh too, a small but still there fire raging behind his blown pupils and long, pretty eyelashes. Water drips from Tyler’s chin, his face is so wet, it makes his skin and every inch of his being look absolutely perfect.

“Tyler,” Josh thinks it’s the alcohol talking but maybe it’s just his feelings, “you’re pretty.” He laughs softly, reaching up to grip Tyler’s chin in between his index finger and thumb. Tyler’s lips part ever so slightly when he does, a small smile playing at his lips and he flutters his eyes to keep the rain out.

“Joshua,” Tyler’s eyes droop ever so slightly and he looks heavenly to Josh, he loves when Tyler uses his full name - he only does it when he’s serious, “kiss me.” And he giggles and leans in, his lips brushing Josh’s, and Josh kisses him - it’s slow and sweet, full of love and passion and they pull away smiling, because the cold air from the rain was burning their noses and they could start to see their breaths. 

Tyler giggles, his mind buzzing with excitement and Josh pulls him closer, the alcohol not making his body warm enough anymore. Tyler’s skin wasn’t any warmer, Josh wondered how they were going to get home. Tyler answered that, he yanked himself away laughing and Josh huffed in protest.

Josh watched, a smile playing his lips as Tyler ran down through the street out of the parking lot, his laughter filling the night.

As they got warm in their hotel room, Josh kissed Tyler and collapsed on the bed. Tyler giggled, drunk on love, still tipsy and collapsed next to him, rolling on top of Josh’s warm body.

He could hear Josh’s heartbeat, steady and pounding against his chest, warm arms around his waist and Tyler’s lips turned up to form a sleepy smile before his eyes drifted closed.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the joshler fic library (twentyonepilotsficlibrary.tumblr.com) for posting a few of my fics here and there in the tag requests... i rely on that tumblr blog to find new joshler smut tbh and when i saw someone recommended my fic i cried for 20 minutes :")
> 
> find me on twitter - @banditojishua  
> i've got a tumblr now! bandito-jishua uwu  
> instagram - @banditojishua  
> basically all of it is banditojishua lmao i've got a theme uwu


End file.
